Love Triangle
by woodrufflashanda
Summary: Ginger Marie Bridges has a dream she wants to be an aspiring actress, she gets her dream job. In the midst of all the amazing stuff that goes on on the set of the show Arrow. She begins to fall for her co-stars, Stephen Amell and Colton Haynes. However, Colton is seeing her new friend Emily Bett Rickards and Stephen is happily married. She's lost in her thoughts and afraid to share


Chapter 1- Ginger Gets The Job

Ginger Marie Bridges, a small town southern girl, her whole life changed one day when she noticed an add for an extra on a Facebook casting page. At first she kind of hesitated because she didn't think she had enough acting skills to get a role on her favorite show Arrow on the CW Network. She talked it over with her friends and decided she was going to give it a try. The worse thing that could happen was that they would say no. She had heard no all her life and it hadn't stopped her so why should she let it stop her now. She wanted to reach for the stars and what better way to do it then to apply for a role on her favorite show. She had a little prior acting experience as an extra on shows like CSI and The Vampire Diaries so she wasn't completely new to the acting scene.

Ginger sat down at her laptop and sent pictures to the agency to apply for the position. She began to carry on about her day as she would any other. She went to her regular job at the local newspaper in Atlanta, GA as a journalist. She started editing and revising a paper she had been working on for weeks but for some reason she was nervous about the application she had filled out. She started to hum a song trying to keep her mind off of her nerves. After work that day she went to meet with her best friend Layla and they started carrying on a conversation about Arrow. This just made her anxiety ten times worse then it was to begin with. She had never been this nervous about any job before not even her journalist job for the newspaper.

A few days had passed and her hopes of getting the job had subsided. She was back to reality. About three o'clock that Wednesday afternoon her phone rung, she had just got off from work and she was driving she didn't recognize the number so being mature she didn't answer while she was driving. When she got home she realized that whoever had just called had left a voice-mail.

She typed her voice-mail password and listened closely the lady on the other end said, " Hi Miss Bridges! I am reaching out regarding your application you submitted to Relaxation Casting Agency for the show Arrow. If you could give me a call back at 564-658-0913. Just ask for Hannah Lowery."

Ginger's jaw dropped. She was in complete shock. She had come to the conclusion that opportunity was just to good to be true but the lady had called. She got her composure and slowly dialed the number to the lady at the agency.

She heard," Ring ! Ring! Ring!." Then an answer," Relaxation Casting Agency! How may I direct your call?"

Ginger responded trying to hide her excitement, "Yes, I received a call from a Hannah Lowery regarding my application."

The lady said, " What is your name mam?"

She responded once again, " Ginger Marie Bridges."

The lady responded once again, " Alright thank you. Please hold while I transfer your call."

Ginger waited patiently and anxiously. A new voice came over the phone after a few moments, " Miss Bridges are you still there?"

Ginger responded, " Yes mam I am."

The lady responded, " Alright Hi I am Hannah, I called you earlier this afternoon about your application. I viewed over it. I seen where you have little experience but there was something about your look that just drew us to you. I think you have the look to be a HUGE actress. Would you be willing to fly out to New York to film a few scenes as like a trial run with Stephen Amell and the rest of the Arrow cast."

Ginger couldn't hold back her excitement as hard as she was trying, " Yes mam. I will just have to give my job here some notice. When and how do I book my tickets and everything?"

Hannah replied," Mam I will email you the booking information. I will need you in New York by next Friday if at all possible."

Ginger replied in a shrieking voice, " Yes mam that will be do-able. I look forward to meeting you and doing business with you Miss Lowery."

The lady responded, " You as well. I have a lot to do. I will email that to you As soon as I get the chance. Have a nice afternoon." The line clicked and the call was over. Ginger sat on her couch in shock. She couldn't determine whether she was dreaming of if all of her dreams just came true from one single phone call.

That Friday approached and she boarded the airplane that morning as she was told to do. On the plane she starred out the window still in shock almost in a dream state. She got off the plane and loaded a taxi going to the shoot location. As she stepped out of the taxi she made eye contact with Mr. Amell first. He stood 6'1 with crystal blue eyes and blonde smoothed down hair. As their eyes locked it took her breathe away. She was paralyzed in her spot.

While she was standing there a hand tapped on her right shoulder. She hesitated for a second and turned to look. It was another actor named Colton Haynes. He stood 5'9 in front of her with an epic body build. He had shaggy dark brown hair. He had almost gray sky eyes and as they locked she bit her lip. He politely helped her with her bags and she realized she was in heaven.

Chapter 2- The meeting

Ginger stares at Colton as he carries her bags into the ladies dressing room. Colton, " So you are the new girl?"

Ginger still starring at him babbles out, " Uhmm yes yes I am."

Colton says, " Well welcome to the Arrow family. It can be pretty crazy around here at times. Just be yourself and don't be afraid to share ideas. We are always open to creative thoughts."

Ginger smiles and responds, " Well thank you. I have a very creative imagination. It's such an honor to be here. I am honestly still in complete shock."

Colton winks and says, " Well if anything's for sure you defiantly have the look of an actress and a confidence about yourself. By the way my names Colton. If you ever need anything just let me know."

Ginger smiles really big almost blushing, " Are you kidding me? I know who you are. I st...a... I uhm watch the show all the time its my favorite super hero show. That's what makes all of this surreal. I'm Ginger." She can't stop smiling uncontrollably she looks like a high school girl. Even though she's only 25 she is way mature for her age and it isn't like her to act like this.

Colton smirks and says, " It is very nice to meet you miss Ginger. I need to go find out what the plan is for filming. I will defiantly see you around." He winks as he walks away.

Ginger stands there with her heart beating out of her chest. She feels paralyzed again. Katie Cassidy then enters the locker room wearing a blue pencil skirt and a gray fancy button down shirt. Katie approaches Ginger abruptly, " You must be the new girl, Ginger right?"

Ginger nods her head, " Yes mam I am Ginger Marie Bridges."

Katie smiles, " It's nice to meet you. I was told to give you your script." She hands a script to Ginger and goes over to a mirror and begins to fix her hair and makeup for the show.

Ginger reads over her script and memorizes her lines. She only has about 25 lines to remember and they are very short and simple. She looks over at Katie and Emily who has made her way in. She smiles at the other two girls. She digs in her suitcase and she can't find her makeup. She mumbles to her self, " Dang it. How could I forget that?"

Emily looks over at her and says, " Hey girl. I am Emily but you can call me Em. What do you need sweetie?"

She looks up sort of embarrassed, " I think when I was packing I forgot my makeup. OH and I am Ginger by the way you can call me Gin."

Emily smiles, " You can share with me. I have been the new girl before and it is defiantly hard. You are doing a lot better than I did." Emily hands makeup to her. Ginger applies just enough to make her eyes pop and cover some of the splotches on her face. " Thanks Em," She says.

Emily responds, " No problem."

The director calls for Ginger on set as her character Breeze Adams a member of Suicide Squad undercover living with Thea Queen because Malcolm Meryln sent her their to stay. Willa Holland who plays Thea gives Ginger set directions and they film the scenes. Ginger's character is attracted to Stephen Amell's character of Oliver Queen. They share a awkward meeting scene but during this scene Ginger notices his abs and how nicely shaped his body is. She sort of stutters her lines because she feels attracter to Stephen in real life. He had been one of her Hollywood crushes since the show Arrow had started and now she was starring him in his baby blue eyes. She felt like she was in Hollywood heaven. She was a bit star struck.

After filming took place she was standing in the locker room trying to get ready to go to her hotel room and relax as Emily approached her, " Hey girl! The whole cast is going out for drinks at a bar up the street. Would you like to go with us?"

She stands there kind of shocked that they are inviting her out, " I would love to. Are you sure it's okay? I mean I know you all know each other really well and I just got here. I would hate to impose."

Emily laughs, " No I insist that you come with us. It will be a great opportunity for all of us to bond."

She responds, " Alright. Let me just get changed and I will meet you outside."

Emily nods and walks out. Ginger combs out her hair but then throws it up on the top of her head in a messy bun. She looks through her suitcase to find an outfit. She finds a black cocktail dress and throws it on. She walks out and meets everyone by a limo. Colton's eyes go wide and he kind of goes speechless mid sentence in his conversation with Katie and Stephen. Ginger looks around at the others, " You all look shocked that I put on a dress? I noticed Katie and Emily were both wearing one so I thought I best fit in."

Colton stood their almost drooling. Stephen tried to make his starring look less noticeable since he was a married man. Katie spoke out, " You look stunning Gin. I am glad you decided to join us." Everyone piles into the limo. Ginger is sandwiched between Colton and Stephen. Colton starts to sing a bit along to the radio. Ginger looks over, " Oh my gosh. This is my Jam."

Colton stares again and stares into her eyes a bit, " You have really pretty eyes Gin. They are like ocean blue? Are they contacts?"

Ginger exclaims nervously, " No sir. They aren't contacts. They are all natural."

At the bar, they all are having a great time. Everyone is dancing and carrying on. Ginger has become quite close with Emily and Katie and they are talking and dancing up a storm. Colton walks over stumbling coming to say he was going to get a taxi and head home but he winds up spilling his drink all over Ginger.

Colton stutters, " Oh Gah I am so sorry. I am sooooo drunk. I need home."

Ginger laughs, " It's alright Colton I got you hunn. I think we have all had a bit to much to drink."

Colton, " I am headed back to the hotel room now."

Ginger laughs, " The Hotel room Colton honey you have had way to much to drink. I think I will catch a ride back with you though. I need my beauty rest."

Colton says without even realizing it," You don't need beauty sleep. Your absolutely gorgeous." Colton thinks, " oh my gosh what did I just say. She probably thinks I am a total dork now.

Ginger blushes, " Thanks Colton you aren't to bad yourself." She says this shyly.

They get back to the hotel and go their separate ways but Ginger can't get Colton out of her head. She wishes she had got his number so they could talk some more.

Chapter 3- Awkward

The night after the bar Ginger wakes up with a bit of a hang over. She pops two ibuprofen's in her mouth and washes them down with some orange juice. She hears a knock on her hotel room door she opens the door and standing in the doorway is Emily and Colton. Emily says, " Good morning girl. I wanted to thank you for going out with all of us crazies last night. I hope we didn't scared you off. You were a lot of fun. Colton and I were heading to the Starbucks for drinks do you want to come with?"

Ginger laughs," Scare me off? Are you kidding me? I Had a blast last night. It was one of the best times I have had in a while." She makes eye contact with Colton who is nervously starring at her and then she says, " Coffee sounds great. I will put on some clothes and throw my hair up and I'll be ready. Y'all can wait in here while I go get ready."

Emily smiles and is fiddling around with her phone and she's sort of leaning over on Colton's shoulder. They look almost like a couple but Ginger's afraid to ask. Ginger puts on a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and pulls her hair into a messy bun. She comes out of the bathroom, " I am ready you guys. I hope I don't look to bad. I woke up with a bit of a hangover and I don't really feel like getting all dolled up."

Emily laughs and says, " Girl you look perfect. I just talked to Katie, Willa, and Stephen through text they said they were going to meet us at Starbucks."

Colton laughs, " ARROW STARBUCKS PARTY!" As he says this he makes a silly duck face. He pulls out his phone, " Em, Gin, Come take a selfie with me." Emily and Ginger go to Colton and take a picture with him making silly faces but in the picture Emily and Colton get extra close and Ginger feels a bit jealous inside but she hides it trying to remain professional.

They all hurry out the door to Starbucks and upon arrival they join in with Stephen, Willa, and Katie. They all order Cappuccino's and Latte's and sit at a table in the back. People start starring at the table and taking pictures. Some fans even walk up and ask for autographs. Of course, the rest of the guys were known but Ginger wasn't she sort of felt out of place when everyone was signing autographs and conversing with fans. Colton must have been able to tell because he introduced her to fans that would come up and explained who she was going to be on the show. This made her feel good deep inside. It made her feel like she meant something and this was very rare in her life.

After their coffee at Starbucks, the guys and gals head to filming on set. They film for about 6 hours and share some laughs. Near the end of filming everyone's sort of walking around looking like zombies. Stephen approaches Ginger, " Hey. I want to apologize for not speaking to you before now. I stay so busy all the time. Enjoying myself or sharing a conversation that doesn't have to do with Arrow or another one of my projects is rare. I wanted to introduce myself properly, I am Stephen. I know we worked together on set yesterday and today but I hadn't met you really outside of your character. If you ever need someone I am here. I always have my friends backs and now that you are apart of Arrow's cast I consider you part of the Arrow family."

Ginger stands there kind of tongue tied, " I know who you are of course. I was a big fan of the show way before getting this role. You were my future... hus... you were my favorite character on the show." She blushes and hopes he didn't catch the husband part. " I want to thank you though for taking a minute out of your busy schedule to introduce yourself and I want to also say if you ever need someone to talk to I am here too. I am a great listener."

Stephen kind of brushes his hand on her arm nudging, " I will remember that. Well I guess I need to get going. I have got to fly home for the night and some of tomorrow. My wife's birthday is tomorrow and I'd be dead if I didn't acknowledge it in some way."

Ginger feels embarrassed she had forgotten he was married, " Oh alright well I hope y'all have fun. I'll see you when you get back." Stephen gives Ginger a side hug before leaving. This makes Gingers heart just about jump out of her chest. She can't explain how she is feeling. Her attention turns to Colton and Emily though, they are leaving the set together in a cab and they look very lovey dovey. She starts to feel jealous because she had got the impression that Colton liked her and now she seen that there was something going on between Emily and him and she really likes Emily so she knows she needs to cut those feelings up real quick.

Chapter 4- Closing In

Ginger wakes up late Monday morning. Its 9:45 a.m she knows that she was suppose to be on set at 8:00 a.m but for some reason her alarm didn't go off. She calls the producer and informs him what happened. She knows it doesn't look good on her considering she was the newbie and she hadn't been there long enough to gain trust with everyone. She throws on some sweat pants and a long t-shirt and black sparkly Uggs and runs out the door. She catches a taxi to the film set.

As she arrives she is approached by Katie who has a big smile on her face,"Hey Gin," She gives her a big bear hug. "Have you heard the latest?"

Ginger returns the hug and says, " No what's up girl."

Katie replies, " Well I am sure that you have noticed how close Emily and Colton are?"

Ginger responds timidly trying not to show jealously, " Kind of."

Katie, " Well they officially announced at cast meeting today that they are dating."

Ginger's heart stops for a second. She feels sick to her stomach. She doesn't understand why because Colton and her aren't together. She had no reason to be jealous but yet she was feeling the most jealous she had in her whole life. She looks at Katie and says," Awwe I am happy for them! They are such a cute couple." She grits her teeth as she finishes this statement. That was not what she wanted to say. She wanted to say, " But he's suppose to be mine," But she decided against that. Afterall, she didn't want to give the creeper vibe to her new found friends and fellow cast members.

Emily, after filiming concluded for the day, approached Ginger," Hey girl. Did you hear our news?" Colton is with her holding her hand in his.

Ginger responds fake smiling, " Yes Katie told me this morning. Congrats you guys. I am really happy for you."

Emily smiles and extends an invitation, " Do you want to go out with Colton and I tonight? We are going bowling."

Ginger smiles and declines, " I'm not feeling to well tonight. It's that time of the month you know and I just think it'd be best to order take out and just relax at the hotel. Thank you though guys. I will defiantly take you up on the offer next time." Her reasoning for declining the invite is simple, she doesn't want her jealousy to be shown out in the open and she has never liked being the third wheel on dates.

Emily and Colton say they understand and give Ginger a hug and waltz out to head to the bowling alley. Ginger is collecting her things when she hears a familiar voice from the door frame, " Hey stranger. What are you plans for the night?" The voice is Stephen.

Ginger looks up nervously, " I was actually just going to order take out for myself and chill in my room. Why?"

Stephen laughs," Well I had an idea! We haven't hung out a lot and I want to make you feel like you truly are apart of the Arrow family. Your a really nice girl and I think it'd be fun if we hung out. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to see a movie, just as friends of course because I am married."

Ginger is blown away by this request, " Uhm.. that sounds like a terrific idea. What movie do you have in mind?"

Stephen smiles," I was hoping we could go to the 10 o'clock show of Avengers Age of Ultron."

Ginger smiles, " Oh my gosh I love the Avengers."

Stephen, " Alright well do you need to go back to the hotel and freshen up or are you ready to go? We can grab dinner afterwards."

She tries to hide how happy she is, " No I will go as is."

Upon arrival at the movies, Stephen is a complete gentleman. He holds the doors for her, carries her drink for her, and pays for everything. Even though he is a friend she has never experienced this type of treatment and she really likes it. During the movie, Stephen and Ginger bond conversing about the awesome parts they enjoy. They choose to go to Olive Garden after the movie. At Olive Garden they are sitting at the table waiting on their waiter then the man approaches. The waiter is tall with a rough face he asks, " What can I get you to start with?" He directs his question only at Ginger ignoring Stephen as if he is invisible. This makes her uncomfortable and nervous.

Stephen answers the man sternly, " I want champagne please and for the lady she wants the same. " He says that while making eye contact with her as she nods.

The waiter still ignores Stephen, " Mam that sound good?"

Ginger says, " Yes that is fine."

After the waiter leaves Stephen says, " I am sorry for that guy. I don't think he's an Oliver Queen fan. I guess I get annoying at the opening when I continuously remind people what my name is." They share a laugh over this.

She smiles and jokes back, " Well I mean not everyone can handle Oliver Queen. He is just so sinceriosuly awesome people get jealous."

Stephen smirks, " That was a good one. So tell me a little about yourself Gin. Who is Ginger Bridges?"

She kind of grins as the waiter brings their drinks, " Well I graduated head of my class. I went to school for Journalism. I worked back home in Atlanta for a newspaper. It had crappy pay and crappy hours but it was one of my many passions. I did some modeling when I was fresh out of College. It didn't really go anywhere. I had a rough childhood came from a broken home. I'm honestly a nerd and I never thought I would land a role on my favorite television show."

Stephen admires her story, " You sound like a real life Felicity Smoak. Which is not a bad thing. You sound like a woman who sets her mind to things and goes after them. I like that a lot. My wife's that way. She is an incredible wife and mother. I have a 1 year old, Mavi. She is perfect but shes a mess. You will have to meet her sometime."

She smiles really big, " I have seen several pictures of her. She is gorgeous. I would love to meet her and your wife too. Stephen, I want to thank you for dinner and the movie tonight. I really needed something. I was kind of feeling down in the dumps."

Stephen questions, " No problem, like I said anytime you need someone I am here. Why were you down sweetie?"

She sighs," Well, I had a crush on a guy and he recently got a new girlfriend before I could even make a move."

Stephen responds with a weird look, "Oh anyone I might know?"

She responds," Just a guy from the bar. You wouldn't know him."

Stephens phone rings abruptly during dinner he answers because its a strange number, " Hello. ... Yes this is . ... What?... Was Mavi hurt?... How in the hell?... Thanks for informing me. " The call ends and Stephen stares off into space and in shock.

She looks at him worried, " Stephen, is something wrong?"

Stephen looks at her teary eyed, " Ca...r.r.r...rrr accident." He can barely get the words out. " Gin will you take care of the directors for me I got to go home. I'm sorry."

She replies," Of course I will. Take care of what you need to."

Stephen kisses her cheek and rushes out almost as fast as The Flash on the show. Ginger sits there extremely worried not sure what happened. She heads to her apartment where she can't get Colton and Stephen out of her mind. She drifts off to sleep that night with images of Stephen's tears in his eyes and she can't rest properly.

Chapter 5- The Aftermath

Ginger wakes up the night after Stephen abruptly left from dinner. She checks her phone and sees she has a text message from Stephen that says, " Call me when you wake up please. It is urgent" She dials his number worried about what might be wrong. She replays the conversation she heard him having on the phone. The phone rings 3 times then Stephens voice comes from the other end, " Gin."

She answers back, " Yes it's me. Are you alright? What's going on?"

His voice cracks a little as he starts to sob and takes a deep breathe, " The... the call ... I got last night... Well my wife she... her and Mavi were in a bad car accident. Cassandra is in the hospi...ta..lll. She is not doing well Gin at all."

She doesn't know what to say she's worried about her friend she decides to say, " Stephen what do you need me to do sweetie? I'll do anything."

He says, " Will you let the producers know what's going on and the rest of the cast? Also I hate to ask but I can't do this on my own and I feel this weird connection with you. Would you mind flying out and sitting with Mavi? I trust you and I really need someone that can watch her, so she doesn't have to be at the hospital. Please Gin."

She smiles a little, " Stephen of course I will. No need to ask twice. Let me tie up the loose ends here for you and myself and I'll catch the first flight out. Text me directions to the hospital."

Stephen sighs in relief, " Thank you so much. Words can not express my gratitude. I'll see you soon."

She responds, " Alright see you soon. Stay strong." The call ends and she starts getting ready she messages Katie and Emily letting them know what is occurring and lets them know she's flying out. She asks Katie to inform the producers of their absences. She realizes that she should do this her self but Stephen sounded very broken over the phone and like he needed a friend and she wants to catch the earliest flight out. Katie tells her she will take care of it and they all send their well wishes to Cassandra and prayers to Stephen. Ginger boards her flight and receives a text shortly before landing of the information for the hospital. She sleeps most the flight away but when she lands she collects her belongings and then she waits impatiently for a taxi cab at the airport.

Its been about 3 hours since she spoke to Stephen when he called. They have texted a bit since then but she doesn't have an update on how Cassandra is doing so she's a bit worried for Stephen's sake even though she doesn't know Cassandra personally. She arrives at the hospital and she goes up to the room number that he gave her. She knocks on the door. She hears Stephen's tired voice, " Come in." She enters and sees Stephen sitting with Mavi in his lap. Mavi's wearing a onesie that says, My daddy's the arrow. Stephen smiles a little when Ginger comes to his side, " Thank you for coming Gin." Mavi giggles and coo's.

Ginger responds, " I have absolutely no problem coming. I took care of everything on set for you. Katie, Willa, Colton, and Emily send there regards for you and your family. How are you and most importantly how is she?" She looks over at Cassandra in the hospital bed who seems to be in a coma. Her face looks rough and there's a lot of bruises and abrasions.

Stephen responds with a sad face, " I'm holding up fairly well. Right before you got here the doctor came in, he informed me that Cassandra is technically brain dead. They said there isn't much they can do," A tear streams down his cheek and he sighs, " I'm just praying she pulls through not just for me but for Mavi," He looks at his little girl in his lap and runs his finger across her face.

Ginger feels horrible inside for Stephen she can't imagine the feelings he's having inside. " Stephen, I am so sorry. I am here for you though. Do you need anything?"

Stephen sighs, " I really I don't know. I know this little one is getting restless. She hasn't slept much. She wasn't hurt at all during the crash thank god but she is pretty uncomfortable. Could you take her for a bit? Just hold her. My arms asleep. I Love her a lot but I'd like a little bit of time to talk to Cassandra?"

Ginger responds quickly, " Oh my gosh yes. I would love to spend some time with that little princess." She bops Mavi on the nose and takes her in her arms. " Does she have any allergies or anything I should know about and has she eaten?"

Stephen smiles, " No allergies and she ate about an hour ago. The diaper bags over there. If you need to you can go back to my house I can give you the address and you can play and stuff with her there. I'm sure she will be more comfortable there then here in this place."

Ginger smiles, " I think we will go to a park for a little bit. Get this little princess some sunshine," She tickles Mavi who instantly takes to her. " If you think of anything you might need Stephen do not hesitate alright. I am here for you and this little princess."

Ginger and Mavi arrive at a park. They play for about an hour and then Mavi gets cranky. Mavi starts crying and so Ginger takes her back to Stephens house. He texted the address while they were still at the park. While at the house Ginger feeds herself and Mavi and puts Mavi down for a nap. She sits down on the couch trying not to prowl or go through things in their home. After all this is the first time she's visited. Her phone rings and she answers, " Hello." Stephen's voice comes over the phone. " Gin, can you come b..a...c...kkk. They they. Cassandras Dead..."

Chapter 6- The Funeral

Ginger's voice is shakey and she has tears streaming down her face as Mavi and her rush to the hospital. They're so many thoughts that are streaming throughout her frantic mind. " What do I say lost his wife? How do I comfort him? What will happen with Arrow? What does she do to help with Mavi?" She keeps starring at the little girl sitting in the taxi next to her. Mavi is cooing and smiling at her. It's breaking her heart inside because she sees how happy little Mavi is but knows that her whole life has just changed and she has no control over it. She leans over and kisses Mavi on the forehead. Only meeting Mavi earlier that morning she has already grown very fond of the little one and she doesn't want to see her or Stephen in pain over the loss of Cassandra.

As they arrive at the hospital, Gin carries Mavi into the lobby. They get into the elevator and Gin's heart starts to beat fast out of anxiety. She wants to get to Stephen and comfort him. She can't imagine what he is feeling inside after loosing his wife. She approaches the door not sure if she should go inside with Mavi. She calls Stephen from outside the door he answers she hears heavy breathing and sobbing, " Stephen, I am outside the room I just wasn't sure if I should... if I should bring Mavi inside?"

Stephen sighs breathing in his tears," No I will come out there to you all."

Stephen walks out he has tear stains on his cheeks and looks very heavy and puffy eyed. She can't help but want to take him in her arms and comfort him but she is afraid that is inappropriate especially since his wife is laying right inside that room dead. Stephen looks like he is going to hit the floor he looks so broken and upset. She approaches him holding Mavi close. She reaches out and pats him on the shoulder as he begins to crumble he embraces her and Mavi in his arms. He mumbles through his tears, " Thank you Gin. Thank you for coming here. I I don't know what to do... Can you help me PLEASE?" He sounds so needy. She's never seen him in such a vulnerable state and it is kind of hot but she tries to wipe those thoughts from her mind.

She looks him directly in his blue vulnerable eyes and says, " I am here. I won't leave yours or Mavi's side through all of this. Anything either of you need I will get or do. What happened while we were out ?"

Stephen tries to keep his composure, " She started seizing... I called a nurse then her heart stopped. They tried to revive her. It ... she was gone." He looks at his little girl. " This hurts so bad Gin. It hurts worse to know that Mavi won't have her mother. They are coming to retrieve her body... the funeral home. I think that after that I will head home and collect some thoughts on what I want to do service wise. Will you help me with all of it please? I can't do it alone."

Ginger responds," Yes I will. I will wait downstairs in the chapel for you while you take care of the stuff up here. That way Mavi doesn't have to see it. If that is okay?"

Stephen nods towards her tears streaming down his face he leans over and kisses Mavi on her forehead and whispers, " I love you babygirl." He disappears back inside the hospital room closing the door behind him.

Ginger and Mavi enter the chapel and she takes a candle from the mantle and lights it. She looks at Mavi and says, " I know you can't understand me or maybe you can but I am lighting this candle for your mommy. She's in heaven now Mavi. She's an angel and she's looking down over you. I know I didn't know her but she loved and loves you very much." Mavi sort of doses off in her arms as she rocks her a bit back and forth. She sits on the pew and decides to update the rest of the cast on the matters at hand. She stares off into space thinking of Stephen's pitiful face as he came out of the room. She played it back in her mind and she couldn't help but feel some of his pain in the pit of her stomach. She felt as if she had lost someone herself and she didn't even know Cassandra. She did know though how much Stephen loved her because of the dinner the night before the accident they had shared and every other time her and Stephen had shared together he spoke so fondly and passionately of his wife like she was some queen. Now he didn't have her and she knew he was feeling helpless and broken inside. She was happy he was leaning on her , however she was also afraid she was going to get attached and him decide after all this he just couldn't do arrow anymore and if this happened she knew that her life would go back to being just the small town girl. She figured if that happened everyone would forget her all together. She had grown so close to the whole cast and she didn't want any of them to disappear from her life, especially Stephen.

Ginger wakes up on the couch after hearing Mavi crying out in the night. She enters the nursery and picks Mavi up patting her on the back. " Now now little one. Stop that crying. You don't want to wake up your daddy. He's had a rough day." Stephen enters the nursery shirtless and in plaid boxers sleepy and sad eyed, " Hey little... oh Gin. Thank you for getting her. She likes you," He approaches Mavi and her, " Gin you are a great friend. Cassandra would have loved you. Thanks for helping me earlier with the arrangements. Have you let the others know when and where?"

Gin nods, " I did. They all said they'd be there. I don't mean to pry but uhmm... are you going to continue doing the show after all of this. " Mavi has fallen fast asleep again and Gin tucks her into her crib under her pink butterfly blanket.

He looks up," Of course. I would never abandon m fans or Arrow family. I might have to have Mavi on set and have her travel with me but I will defiantly make something work."

She smiles a little, " You are amazing you know. Any other person would give up. Your a role model. Mavi is lucky to have you as her father."

A small smile runs across his face, "Gin will you watch a few home movies with me. I want to watch them but I ... not alone."

She nods and they go in the living room. Stephen puts in an old tape from his and Cassandra's wedding. Gin looks over at him as he watches she sees him begin to fall apart. She doesn't like seeing him this way. He is such a strong person and here he is crumbling like he is weak and broken. She can't fight it anymore she takes him in her small fragile arms and pats his neck gently whispering," Stephen I am here. It's okay. I know it hurts, but she is watching down over you. She's in a better place. She's not in any pain. She wouldn't want to see you crying I am sure of it. She'd want you to stay strong for Mavi. That princess needs her daddy right now." She continues to pat him on the back as he sobs into her shoulder. He's trying to regain his composure but he's having a hard time he sets up away from Gin for a moment and says, " Gin I am so sorry. I know we haven't been friends but for about a month and a half and we were just starting to get close but you were there with me when I got the call and you seemed so concerned. I knew I could trust you not just with my feelings but with my daughter. She needs someone who can lift her up right now and I am a mess. I know I should be strong and in any other situation I would be but she was my other half. We met and it was love at first sight," He says as a tear falls from his eyes trailing down his cheek. " I just... thank you. Thank you for trying to comfort me. I know it must be hard for you. I'm sure when we met you didn't sign up for emotional Stephen or dealing with my nervous breakdown."

Gin giggles," Your worried about me. I am fine. I am worried about you though. I don't like seeing you this way. As for being here for you, sweetheart I don't have a problem with it. I rushed out here to be by your side because I knew that you needed someone. I already love your little girl. She is adorable and she loves you very much. We may have only just became friends a short while ago but I connect with you unlike I do most people. I just feel that we share a connection and I am glad that you chose me to lean on." She wipes the tear from his face and their eyes meet. This is the first time they have looked directly into eachother's eyes since the day they met at set. She almost gets lost in his baby blue watery eyes. They stare into eachother's eyes for a few seconds longer.

He then reaches out and moves a small piece of her hair that was dangling in her face and smiles a half smile, " I agree on the whole connection thing. You are just very easy to relate to and talk to." He says this as he dries the tears from his face. " Cassandra and I were having a lot of issues. We were even discussing divorce." He pauses and sighs, " But now even with all of that I can't help but miss her smile or her voice. I can't help but wonder what would have come of us if ... well if she had lived. You know?"

She's almost in shock. She had no idea they were having issues. He had flown home for her birthday and had spoken so highly of her she didn't understand what issues they might be experiencing but she knew it better not to ask unless he opened up to her about it. She confusingly says, " I understand missing her. Can I tell you something?" She looks at him seriously and he nods to her, " I have been through what you are going through. The loosing the person you love. When I was sixteen, I was engaged... he... well," She pauses and a tear falls down her cheek, "He didn't come home from work one night. I thought he was just out partying like always. I didn't think anything of it. Actually I was mad because I thought he was out cheating on me. Then his sister called and informed me that he had been shot and killed at some party he was attending. I was devastated. I was also angry because I didn't get the time to say goodbye and even further more. I didn't get the time to figure out if we were going to work. We to were going through a lot of problems. I have never told anyone about Spike like this. The only people that know are people from my past. It's been so long now I still think of him almost daily but I don't show my emotions or the burden I carry around every day. I push forward and try and make my life as happy and successful and possible because I know that is what Spike would want of me or at least that's what I tell myself." She finishes her story and looks over at Stephen who has gotten closer to her patting her back this time as she realizes during telling that she began sobbing. She apologizes, " I am so sorry I did not mean to make this about..."

Before she can get the sentence finished he cuts her off, " Gin... it's okay. I am glad you did. It actually believe me or not made me feel better." He leans over and kisses her on the cheek but as close to her lips as he can possibly be without kissing her lips. She almost turns her head so that he will kiss her lips but decides against it.

He sits up and half smiles again," Well after all this heart to heart I think we should get some sleep don't you? After all the funerals tomorrow and you my wing girl for it right?"

She laughs, " Yes I am and I agree I am exhausted. " She looks down at the time and realizes it's nearly 5 a.m. and they have to be at the funeral home the next morning at 10 for the family viewing and since she is accompanying Stephen she will have to go then. She lays down on the couch as Stephen disappears down the hallway into his bedroom she hears the door shut.

It seems like she just drifted off when she hears Mavi cooing in the nursery and Stephen's voice talking to her. She manages to open her eyes completely and see Stephen is already dressed up as he enters the living room holding a very energetic Mavi. She sits up," You look nice. Do you need help dressing Mavi?"

He smiles a bit, " No I got it thanks. Do you need something to wear? I am sure you didn't purposely bring a funeral dress with you."

She pauses and thinks about this for a second and makes her way to her bag pulling out clothes and looking. She sighs, " No I don't have anything but what of yours could I possibly wear. Do you have a dress?" She looks at him confused.

Stephen says, " No I'm not a cross-dresser last time I checked. However you are about the same size as Cassandra. You can wear one of her dresses," He sighs," It isn't like she will need it anyways."

She looks at him almost in shock, " NO I couldn't. That will be to painful for you."

He objects, "It is okay. I asked you here. Now you have nothing to wear and I am offering. I would hate for you to go naked. I mean not that you have a bad body but it's a bit inappropriate for a funeral ."

She laughs, " Yea no nakedness. I Suppose as long as it is okay with you I will wear a dress of hers but you pick it ."

He nods then disappears into the bedroom and comes back Mavi in one hand and has a black sleek dress in the other. "Here you go. It's a small so it should fit." She takes it and goes into the bathroom and changes. She looks herself over in the mirror head to toe. She thinks it looks cute and she curls her hair with her wand and puts a bit of makeup on. She walks back out and sees Stephen playing with Mavi and starring at a picture of Cassandra that is on the mantle.

He turns when he hears her footsteps behind him he says, " That dress looks really good on you. Cassandra never wore that that I can remember."

She doesn't know what to say, "I see you got the princess in her dress." She tickles Mavi's belly. " Are you ready?"

Stephen sighs, " As ready as I possibly can be."

They get in the car and head to the funeral home. At the funeral home she takes Mavi and they walk inside. Stephen converses with familiar faces before approaching his wife's casket. Gin isn't sure if she should take Mavi up there. Stephens cousin Robbie walks over and says," Hey I can take MAvi if you want to go up there and help him." She hands Mavi over as she sees Stephen melting down by the casket hitting his knees. Gin rushes to his side trying to pull him up. "Stephen come outside with me. Let's take a walk." She pats his back but he stands up and almost collapses in her arms.

Cassandra's sister walks in the parlor door and see's her brother in law in a random woman's arms, " Stephen who the fuck is she?"

Gin looks at Cassandra's sister Debbie and hears Stephen say," Debbie she's a friend. Don't do this here."

Debbie almost yells, " Well I wouldn't be if you didn't have your whore kneeling down in front of my sisters casket with you. She isn't even in the ground yet and your fooling around with some slut."

Before anything else is said Debbie's husband sweeps her out of the parlor room. Gin looks around embarrassed, she wasn't there to whore around she was there to help her friend through a rough time because she knows what it's like. Stephen also looks embarrassed and softly says," I am so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. If I had known..."

She cuts him off saying," Stephen it is okay. I am not mad at you not at all. I think I will get Mavi though and go outside for a bit so that way nothing else bad happens." He nods and kisses her on the cheek mouthing thank you.

She collects Mavi from Robbie and walks outside right past Debbie who under hear breathe says, " Slut." This angers her but she knows this isn't a place to fight and that Debbie is just mourning the loss of her sister.

Chapter 7- The Return

At the funeral the whole Arrow cast shows up to support their fellow cast member. Debbie continues her hate towards Ginger making sure Stephen knows her disapproval of him bringing her with him to the viewing and the funeral. During the funeral itself Ginger and Debbie come face to face and Debbie slaps Ginger. Ginger stands there in anger but knows retaliating isn't smart and she needs to just work away. She does just that.

After the funeral, the whole Arrow cast go to Stephen's house all catching up on the happenings on set and what they have left to film. Stephen orders plane tickets to fly out the next day along with the rest of the cast including Ginger. Colton and Emily look are all over each other. They look like two love sick teenagers. If everyone to kiss count their kisses it would total at least 20 an hour. This annoys Ginger and she doesn't really know why so she tries to avoid them all together. She doesn't have an issue with either of them but seeing them together makes her stomach turn.

Stephen walks around in sort of a daze. Katie corners Ginger," Gin, are you alright. When I got to the funeral home yesterday that woman was saying hateful things about you and I know that has to hurt a person's feelings. I would have hit back if I were you."

Ginger responds, " I am fine Katie. I am use to dealing with crazy women like that. She didn't really bother me but seeing Stephen broken down like this does."

Katie smiles, " You are a true friend. We are lucky to have you in our lives. Oh and by the way the Emily and Colton thing has gotten super annoying. We can't even have a girl's day without Colton having to come. They act like they are combined at the hip."

Ginger sighs, " Well they are young and in love. It's like the honeymoon faze." She says this trying to show no jealousy at all.

The next morning everyone starts packing back up and getting ready to board their flights. Stephen and Ginger's tickets are combined tickets. They have seats next to each other. Stephen's mom take's Mavi so that they can go film. Once on the plane Stephen says, " I'm glad all that stuff is over. I am ready to be back to some type of a normal schedule. That way so I can keep my mind off of things."

Ginger smiles, " I understand that. Katie was telling me that while we have been gone the Emily and Colton relationship has escalated. It seems they are in that honey moon faze. It's kind of funny really because they had just started dating the day before everything went down."

Stephen laughs, " I thought I was just seeing things from lack of sleep when I seen them all over each other at my house yesterday. I'm happy for them but I just hope they don't rush into all of it to fast."

Ginger laughs," I think its a little bit to late for that warning. I guess we all have to learn somehow."

Stephen smiles and nods and dozes off and before he knows it his head has fell over on Ginger's shoulder. Gin doesn't mind she thinks he is sexy when he is sleeping but his head is quite heavy. She doesn't move it though because she knows how exhausted he is and knows he needs some sleep before they get to set.

The plane lands and everyone piles off. They head to a hotel in the center of the city at the front desk everyone receives their room key's. Ginger gets her key and Stephen is next. The front desk attendant say's, " I am so sorry. There's no more empty rooms. We have another hotel about three blocks over. I can call and reserve a room for you there."

Stephen sighs and goes to say something but is cut off by Gin," Do you want to stay here. My room has two beds. I can't sleep in both."

Stephen smiles, " Are you sure you aren't sick of me?"

Ginger giggles," Stephen really? NO I am not sick of you. I enjoy hanging out with you."

Stephen walks to the elevator with her, "Then yes we can share a room. I am way to exhausted to go to another hotel and have to wait there."

They go up the room and unpack a little and she puts on her makeup for the day. She realizes that he has seen her in some of her worse looks and he is still friends with her. This makes her blush a bit but she wipes it away quickly so that Stephen doesn't notice it. She comes out of the bathroom in a cute cardigan and tank top with some nice blue jeans with diamonds on the pockets.

Stephen says, "You look cute Gin. I'm ready. I figured we'd get a cab together and head out to filming. I hear that your going to get a superhero name and suit today. Are you excited?"

Gin laughs," I am a bit excited."

Once on set everyone starts filming their scenes and before they know it their on the last scene of the day. Colton approaches Gin, " Hey girl. I missed you." He gives her a side hug. She smiles and hugs back a bit. This is the first time she has seen him without his girlfriend in the past couple days. Colton says," You and Stephen seem close. Do you have feelings for him?"

Gin looks at him confused and in shock he is asking this, "What? I am not into him that way. I think of him just like I think of you like a brother."

Colton laughs, " Chill Gin. No need to defend yourself. If you do like Stephen I think you to would be cute together. You are a gorgeous woman and he'd be lucky if something did happen just saying." He sort of winks at her. "By the way we are going to some karaoke club tonight, You and Stephen should come. If not for the fun to get Stephen's mind off of things."

Gin nods, " I will talk to him. I'll see you around." She rushes off. She can't believe he just winked at her. She hopes that his eye just twitched he's dating her good friend. She doesn't want to invade on their relationship. She keeps telling herself that he's in a committed relationship but she can't erase his smile and those eyes from her mind. She goes around the corner of the snack room and slams directly into Emily who is talking to Stephen. "Oh My gosh I am so sorry Em." She realizes she just spilled Emily's cup of tea all over her.

Emily laughs," Some one was in a hurry. Its no biggie girl. I am going straight home to change. Stephen said that he was going to talk to you and see if you wanted to go to the karaoke club with Colton and I. Are you up for it?"

She nods," Sure why not. I will need to go home and get dressed to."

Emily leaves the room and Stephen looks at Gin in the eyes, "Are you alright? You came flying in the door like a bat out of hell."

Gin sighs," Yeah I was just trying to avoid Paul and David they have been on my case about my hair all day. They keep calling me Carrot top." She made this up to avoid telling him about Colton. They had actually been making fun of her but that didn't really bother her.

Stephen laughs," There is nothing wrong with your red hair at least its natural and your not fake like some people." He opens the door for her to the cab they are getting in to head back to the hotel she thanks him for doing so and he says ," So were going out with the love birds tonight. Emily was asking me before you came in if we were dating. Well, Willa started the conversation but after I said no she let it go but Emily not so much. She tried to push the idea."

Gin laughs," Colton tried that earlier. Apparently they think that they are the love doctors."

They get to the hotel and both go in and get dressed. Stephen is wearing a simple sinseriously t-shirt and tight fitting jeans and Gin a cute white casual one shoulder dress. They get to the club and when they walk in Gin spots someone that makes her heart sink and stops her dead in her tracks. Emily notices this and asks," Gin is something wrong?"

Gin responds with a pale face, " I don't know. You see the guy in the black button down with the purple tie?" Emily nods. " That is Blake Reeves, we dated. He uhm... I have a restraining order." Blake makes eye contact with Gin and she looks a bit scared and uneasy. Stephen notices and stands directly next to her and whispers, "Gin have a drink. I am right here I got you."

She takes shot after shot trying to numb the thoughts of Blake beating her. She watches Colton and Emily singing and she's being kind of loud. She almost falls out of her seat and Stephen catches her sitting her back up straight. The later it gets the more she has to drink. She goes up and sings karaoke with Emily and then she starts feeling bad. She finds Stephen who is talking to Colton," I am home ready?" She meant to say I am ready to go home. Stephen notices she's stumbling and almost falls down , "Gin stop. Let me carry you."

He picks her up in his arms bridal style she sillily says, " You is a god friend." Stephen can't help but laugh and respond , " This is the least I can do for you after all you have dome for me and my daughter."

They get back to the hotel and Stephen lays the very drunk Ginger on her bed. Ginger gets very nauseous and she bends over to the trash can at the side of the bed. She starts to barf and Stephen sits behind her holding her hair and patting her back. Once she gains composure she has sobered up a bit. She looks at him and says, " Thanks. I am sorry I got so drunk."

Stephen laughs, "You were no where as bad as Emily she was turning into a stripper before we left. Plus your kind of repaying me for the crying I have done on you in recent days. Your funny drunk."

She's still slurring a bit, " My my ex boyfriend was there tonight. He use to beat me. I felt very uncomfortable till you closed in on me like you did. Thank you for that."

His face looks angry and he says sternly, " Why in the hell would any man ever lay a hand on such a beautiful, smart, sweet young lady like you? You are just so perfect. My life is a lot better since you become part of the Arrow family."

Ginger blushes, " That means a lot. I haven't really let anyone in my life since Blake till you and the rest of the cast. I love just spending time with you. When I met you I looked in your eyes and I just felt a connection." She realizes what she says and feels embarrassed and turns tomato red.

Stephen smirks a bit, " I feel the same." He stares into her hazel eyes. Before she realizes what she is doing she leans in and places a plump passionate kiss on his lips. She stops ," I AM SO Sorry. I just I'm still drunk. Please don't hate."

He cuts her off and puts his finger of her lips and caresses her face wit his hand taking her face in his hand and he kisses her hard and passionate.

As the kiss ends she sits there speechless he kisses her neck a little. She stops him , " Stephen, I want to but I wont feel right about it. You just lost your wife."

Stephen smiles , "Sorry your just gorgeous." He gets up and kisses her on the forehead and says , " Goodnight." He lays down on his bed.

Chapter 8- Confusion

Ginger wakes up to the smell of cheap hotel room coffee, she rolls over and rubs her eyes trying to decide if it is worth getting up yet or not. She rolls to the left side of the bed and notices Stephen sitting at the end of his bed sort of starring at her. He smiles as they make eye contact and hands her a cup of coffee.

She says, " Thanks sweetie. I'm sorry I over slept a little bit."

He laughs, " Five minutes is not oversleeping. I'm gonna shower. Then i'll be ready to go to set."

She smiles and while he is showering she pulls out her hair straightener and starts straightening her hair. She starts humming her favorite song under her breathe. She burns her finger and yells, "SHIT." She turns around to pick her makeup bag up and as she does the door opens from the small bathroom and Stephen is standing less than 5 ft in front of her in just a towel. She can't help but stare at his wet glistening body.

He notices her starring, " Darling take a picture it last longer. I forgot my underwear in my bag. Could you get it for me so I don't uhmm moon you."

She gets blood red almost as red a ripe tomato and says, " I wouldn't mind seeing that moon. " She laughs and digs out his boxers for him. " There you go."

Stephen returns to the bathroom and Gin stands there still kind of in shock and daydreaming of his wet body standing right in-front of her. She takes off her shirt changing into her work outfit of a skin tight tank top and some booty shorts for set when she realizes Stephen is standing in the bathroom doorway still in his towel watching her undress.

Stephen and Gin's eyes meet and she blushes and covers herself with a blanket off of the bed. He laughs, " Gin I've seen a woman's body before. You have a gorgeous figure." He walks closer and before she realizes it his lips are pressed against hers. She stops him and says, " Stephen your wife she just... she just passed away. I don't want to be rude but I don't want to be your rebound girl. I really like you but I have had my heart broke a lot. I can't go through that again."

Stephen smiles a little, " I would never break your heart gorgeous but your right it is kind of quick so I will back off. For now at least. We can get to know eachother a little bit better but I want one more kiss." He leans in for a very long passionate mouth watering kiss. She stands their weak kneed like a deer in headlights. She gains her composure once the bathroom door shuts and she gets dressed quickly.

They get to set and Colton pulls Gin aside first thing. They walk behind one of the makeup buses and he says, " I NEED HELP."

She laughs, " We all know that Colton. You need a lot of help but I am not a doctor I can't do that for you dear."

He laughs, " No silly. I need Emily help. Valentine's is next week and I have no idea what to get the girl."

She feels a bit nauseous of the topic of Valentines," Well... she's a very simple woman. Take her out that night for sure just the two of you. Maybe get her some chocolates and a unique necklace or bracelet. Remember to personalize it though. Having that personal touch makes it so much more special."

Colton nods and smiles, " Thank you so much." He kisses her on the cheek and hugs her tight in a big bear hug. Emily sees this and rolls her eyes and storms off around the corner. Neither Colton or Ginger noticed Emily because they were still talking about other things.

On set Emily gives them both the cold shoulder acting mad but no one is sure why. Paul makes a joke that she is just on her period and that just adds to the hostility. Emily leaves right after filming wraps for the day not telling Colton bye or anything. Usually they road together but today she rushed off and this had Colton all kinds of tore up. He of course followed her out like a love sick puppy. Gin had decided to go out with Katie for dinner that night to have a little bit of girl time. Stephen was flying out for a few days to pick up Mavi. He had hired a on tour babysitter and wanted her to be around him for a few weeks because he was missing her. Gin and Katie got to dinner a small little Italian restaurant.

Katie asks, " So What was up with Em today? She was acting all kinds of bitchy."

Gin responds after sipping her drink, " I honestly have no clue. Colton and I had a conversation earlier about Valentines and they seem to be perfect as normal. Maybe something personal?"

Katie smiles, " Or maybe Paul was right PMS. I know how I get. I don't like no body when I am on it. It's crazy. So you been a big time actress for 6 months now, any love interests. I am seeing Brandon."

Gin shakes her head, " No. I mean, I think a lot of guys I see and meet are cute but no no one's caught my heart or shot me with cupids arrow yet. Oh and I told you Brandon had a thing for you. He was always to nice to you but so stand offish with everyone else."

They continue chatting and all that Gin can think about is Stephen. They finish up dinner and she goes back to the hotel room all alone. She lays in bed that night tossing and turning. Usually her and Stephen are up talking for a bit before they fall asleep but this night she is lonely. It begins to set in how close they have become and that she actually misses him. This confuses her she never thought she could fall for another man not after Blake and all the things he had done to her. She finally drifted into her dreams which was consisted of Colton and Stephen. This night they were more Stephen then Colton but for some reason he still creeped in there even though she knew he was happily in a relationship and off limits.

Chapter 9- Mavi Amell

Gin hears a baby babbling and wakes up to Mavi sitting in the floor next to her bed playing with a fluffy bear toy. Gin looks over towards the mirror and notices Stephen standing there combing his hair. She looks confused, " Uhm... Stephen I am not complaining but I went to sleep and you were well you were still picking up that little princess. Now I wake up and the little princess and you are back here? That was fast. I thought you were going to spend some time with your mother and be back tomorrow sometime."

Stephen looks over at her and laughs at her hair that is sticking out all over the place, " My mom and dad had plans that I was unaware about so Mavi and I decided that we'd just come back here. I think I am gonna take Mavi to the zoo later since it's valentines day. Her mom always use to do stuff with her on Valentines since I was usually never home." Stephen hides the real reason he rushed back. There was no plans that his parents had he realized it was Valentines and he didn't want Gin to be all alone. He wanted to spend time with her. While he was gone he missed her extremely bad and she was the only thoughts that he had on the plane there and back.

She notices what he was laughing at and goes to grab her comb but Stephen grabs it first and he's taller than her, he raises it above his head and she is jumping up and down for it, " Stephen give it." She pouts and crosses her arms like a toddler.

Stephen laughs," Mavi does that all the time when she don't get what she wants. Poor Gin Gin wants to brush her hair. You want the comb I tell you what give me a good morning hug and you can have it."

She gives him an evil look trying to act annoyed but she smiles a little, " Okay fine I will do that." She leans in and hugs him with a side hug but he gives her a bear hug sweeping her off her feet. She jokingly says, " Someone missed Gin Gin."

He laughs, " We have become pretty close." He winks as he picks Mavi up.

Mavi babbles, " Food dada."

Stephen looks at her, " Hey Gin. Mavi's hungry and hotel food and toddlers don't go well together. Do you want to go with me to I-hop? The three of us. Then you could come with us to the Zoo?"

Gin smiles, " Sure I love I-hop and animals are totally my thing."

He smirks, " Alright, well I'm gonna call a cab while you get ready."

Gin smiles and nods then goes in the bathroom applying very little make up because she is trying to prevent any break outs of zits. She puts on a comfortable pair of miss me jeans and a t-shirt that says "You Have Failed This City" and throws on some tennis shoes. Usually she was one to dress up all the time but she felt comfortable with Stephen, she didn't think that all that was necessary especially since he had seen her practically at her worse when she wakes up first thing in the morning.

They arrive at I-hop and the paparazzi of course gather around taking snap shots and stuff, Stephen doesn't seem to mind or Mavi either. Mavi actually seems to enjoy the attention but Gin feels a bit uneasy she still hasn't got use to all the cameras and microphones in her face. A camera guy yells out, " STEPHEN? Are you and Ms. Bridge's together as a couple?"

Stephen looks up at Gin and looks back the guy, " Just friends. Could you all please give Ms. Bridge's, Mavi, and myself some privacy while we enjoy our meal. If you do that i promise, that I will take the time in the future to do an interview with your papers and blogs. Please."

The paparazzi starts piling out the doors. Of course this doesn't stop the occasional Amell fan from almost passing out when they notice they are eating in the same I-hop as him. He played into it to. He'd wave at the fans and take selfies with them. The way these young girls were acting reminded Gin of how she use to be before she made it big time. She was once one of those fan girls drooling over Stephen and every other celeb with a six pack.

As they were about to leave they heard there names from behind them they both turned to see Colton and Emily approaching them. Colton spoke out, " Awwee! There's my favorite little princess." He picked up Mavi and twirled her in the air as she cooed and laughed as he tickled her belly. Mavi reached out for Emily immediately saying, "Emmmy Emmy." Emily took her in her arms and bounced her around a little bit.

Colton looked over at Stephen who just drunk the final sip of his orange juice, " I thought you weren't coming back until late tonight?"

Stephen responded, " Parents had plans for Valentines day that I was unaware of , so I got little miss Mavi and we got home about 1 this morning. We came here for breakfast then we are off to the zoo."

Colton smiled and looked over at Gin, " Sounds fun. Em and I are having breakfast then she is headed home. It's her mother's birthday and they're going to Florida on vacation. It'll just be little ol' Colton for this Valentines."

Stephen jokingly says, " Well I am sure if you call David you guys can go out together."

Colton hisses, " I've told you guys a dozen times even if I were gay. I'd like you not David."

Emily hands Mavi to Ginger because her phone starts ringing. Gin plays with Mavi a bit and Mavi looks really happy, Stephen notices this and he smiles a bit. Stephen says, " Well if your ready Gin, we should go ahead and go to the zoo. If we want to see all the animals and still have time to buy souvenirs."

Gin smiles, " Alright. It was nice to see you Colton. Tell Em I said the same." Colton kisses Gin on the cheek as she gives him a side hug. This lights a fire under Stephen and he wasn't sure why because technically they were not dating she was just his best friend but he felt rage when Colton touched her like he wanted to go all Oliver Queen in I-hop and throw him through a window or shoot him with an arrow right in between the eyes.

They arrive at the zoo and Stephen gets a stroller at the gate he can't quite figure out how to unfasten the thing to put Mavi in though. "Move Stephen." She pushes him aside and raises the clasp up and puts Mavi in then fastens her in.

Stephen smiles, " Thanks that could have taken the whole day. Cassandra always did all that stuff. I'm just Super-dad. "

She giggles, " Well Super-dad strollers can be tricky but they aren't the worse thing in the world. If you are wondering how I know so much about kids, I am one of three kids. My brother's both are younger than me and I was always the built in baby sitter."

Stephen laughs, " Built in baby-sitter? That's a new one. I just figured that your a woman, women know a lot about children stuff it like comes natural to them." Mavi points and yells as they approach an exhibit. Gin reads the exhibit sign that says, "African Tigers." Mavi says, " Big Titty."

Stephen and Gin both laugh hysterically. Stephen corrects Mavi, " No princess not Titty, babygirl it's a kitty." Mavi repeats him, "Kitty."

Gin is still laughing, " Stephen what have you been teaching your little girl?"

Stephen laughs, " I swear I am innocent. That was purely her mind creating stuff."

A fan approaches them, "Excuse me Mr. Amell, Ms. Bridges can I get a photo with you both." Gin smiles, "Of course you may." They pose with the young lady. Gin keeps an eye on Mavi out of the corner of her eye even though she is right there in-front of them Gin worries and she has grown very fond of the little one. The fan thanks them both and skips off excited. Gin looks at Stephen, " You know I always thought the fans would bother me but after being one of them and seeing the smile that put on that girl's face. I am happy that I have fans like that."

Stephen smiles, " Me too they are all awesome in their own ways." He pushes the stroller down to the next exhibit which is an ostrich. Mavi yells again , " Big cary bird."

Gin neils down beside her, " Does that big bird scare you Mavi?" Mavi nods with a sad little face like shes about to cry. Gin smiles, " Come on Princess let's go pet that big scary bird I bet he's really nice." She picks Mavi up and they approach the ostrich and Gin reaches out petting him Mavi changes her expression to excitement and pets him as well. Stephen watches this in amazement. Even when Cassandra was alive she wasn't that good with Mavi the only other person that got Mavi like that was Emily. He wipes Emily quickly from his mind. They had had an affair a while back but no one knew about it. It was before Gin got there and he was still married to Cassandra that was what really started the distance and problems between Stephen and Cassandra.

The day flies by and they go to the gift shop and Stephen buys them all t-shirts and Mavi a stuffed lion and he secretly buys Gin a necklace with a wolf on it since she said while at the wolf exhibit they were her favorite animals because of her dad growing up obsessing over them. They go back to the hotel and Mavi crawls around playing with her new stuffed Lion. Stephen takes a shower and then comes out in his boxers and no shirt, " Thanks for going with us today. It wouldn't have nearly as fun if you hadn't. Mavi really enjoyed having you there."

She smiles and stares at him almost drooling because he was almost naked again, " No problem. I love hanging out with you Stephen and Mavi is just adorable. She is funny to. She is a lot like you."

They continue talking for hours on opposite beds while Mavi plays and then Mavi passes out and Stephen puts her to bed. Gin looks at the clock, " Damn we gotta be up at 8 am and its 1 am now. I better go get a shower." He smiles imagining in his head her naked in a shower. She grabs her clothes and heads in the bathroom she drops her clothes to the floor and gets in. She starts singing in the shower to Ed Sheeran's singing out loud. Stephen quietly grabs the necklace that he bought her and sneaks into the bathroom. He quietly takes off his clothes and lets them drop to the floor and opens the sliding glass door with the necklace in his right hand. Gin is startled but doesn't move because she is busy starring at his naked body standing in front of her. He steps into the shower and closes the door behind him. He places the necklace around her neck and clasps it. She is speechless and almost feels like she is dreaming. He takes her head in his hands and lays a long passsionate kiss on her lips. Then he says, " I know you said it was to soon and maybe your right but Gin I can't help it. When I am around you, I feel full again. I have never been this happy in my life. You are good with Mavi. You are great with..." She cuts him off with a huge kiss on his lips. He caresses her steaming wet body as they embrace in each others arms kissing passionately on the lips. Stephen moves from the lips to her neck and then down her body. She rolls her neck in pleasure and moans, " OH Stephen." She has wanted this since she laid eyes on him and here it was happening in the shower her and Stephen Amell about to make love. Stephen kisses back up her body kissing her lips and the water starts turning cold but neither of them seem to really care until they hear a thud in the hotel room next door and then Mavi screaming, "DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY." Stephen jerks away from Gin and rushes out of the bathroom grabbing a towel and rushing to Mavi's side not even drying himself off. Gin throws on her long t shirt and some panties and rushes out as well. Mavi says, " I had cary deam Daddy. and I fall down."

Stephen holds her protectively in his arms and kisses her on her forehead, " It's okay daddy's here now." He mouths to Gin, Sorry. She smiles and says," Are you kidding me? It's okay. Do you need your boxers?"

He blushes a little, " UH yes I do. Mavi Gin's gonna hold you while daddy gets dressed." He hands her to Gin and goes to the bathroom and gets dressed.

Gin lays back on the bed and sings to Mavi who dozes off into sleep in her arms. Stephen comes out of the bathroom and smiles and sits on the bed next to Mavi and Gin. "You have a beautiful singing voice." He kisses Mavi on the forehead then leans over and kisses Gin before wrapping his arms around them both and dozing off into sleep. Gin also falls asleep dreaming of them in the shower together.

Chapter 10- Confrontation

Gin wakes up the next morning to a very loud Mavi crying in her ear. Stephen already up walks over to Mavi and Gin and picks Mavi up. " Good morning princess." He kisses her on the forehead. Mavi giggles as her daddy tickles her and he lays her down to change her diaper on the other bed. Gin sits up and smells coffee. Stephen says, " I made coffee I poured you a cup I don't know how you like it though so I left it on the table."

She smiles and responds, " Just black is fine but thank you bunches. I need that to be ready for set today. I'm shooting a fight scene with Colton and Willa and we both know how loud Colton can be. Where is Mavi going during filming?"

Stephen responds, " She is going to my uncle's. He lives here so I can just take her and drop her off and pick her up when we are done."

Gin replies, " Oh alright." She sips her coffee and pops her neck a little trying to get awake. " What are you filming today?"

He rolls his eyes a little at the thought of set, " A love scene with Emily and a fight scene with Paul. It's going to be one of those days I wish my stunt double could do the full thing."

She looks confused, " I thought you and Emily were good friends? It's a fake love scene."

He responds kind of rudely, " She just agitates me with Colton is all. They are constantly up each others asses. She never speaks to anyone else unless she wants something."

She thinks about it for a minute he has a point and this had bothered her too but this wasn't the first time Stephen had gotten tense like this at the mention of Emily's name and the way Emily was with Mavi at the I-hop that day had Gin a bit suspicious. The thoughts running through her head was, "Did Stephen and Emily have a thing before Colton and I?" She responds, " Yea that does get annoying."

Stephen smiles and says, " Plus I'd rather be finishing up a love scene with a lovely red haired beauty that I started last night in my shower that my precious little girl interrupted so abruptly."

He says this and it almost makes Gin weak at the knees she had almost chopped last night up as a dream but here he was telling her it was a reality. This made her heart beat almost out of her chest. She responds, " The shower was nice. The way you were touching me." She pauses and turns bright red because that wasn't suppose to come out. " I mean the way you were... I think I am having a Felicity moment."

He laughs, " No this is much cuter. You almost fainted when I mentioned last night. Why are you so unaware of my attraction for you?"

Gin laughs, "I lived a very simple life growing up. I never EVER thought i'd be filming on the set of my favorite Television series daily much less almost sleeping with the head star of the show."

Stephen laughs, " Well its because you are an amazing woman. You light up the room when you walk in and you play your character very well. As for almost sleeping with me, Gin your the one person that has stuck by me from he begginning. You have held me while I cried. Seen me at my weakest and took care of my daughter but never have you said a hateful word towards me and your always so grateful for the things I do for you. You are the perfect girl."

She blushes and looks shy, " Stephen I am not perf..." Before she finishes this sentence his lips are pressed against hers once again and she forgets all about the conversation that was taking place. They kiss for a few seconds before Stephen picks Mavi up and they head out the door.

Stephen drops Mavi off at his uncles and they get to set. When they arrive they notice everyone sitting outside laughing and goofing off, except for Emily she isn't there. Ginger takes her bag into the women's dressing room and finds Emily all alone crying into the palms of her hands. Ginger approaches her sitting her bag down slowly, "Em is something wrong?"

Emily jumps up startled, " Yea yea I'm good. Sorry. I thought you were Katie. She knows I am in here. I told everyone I was doing my makeup."

Gin looks at her puzzled, "Emily unless your going for the crying look darling you have not been doing your makeup. I'm sorry to interupt your crying but you do know you can talk to me. I'll listen and I won't tell a soul not even Stephen."

Emily rolls her eyes at the mention of Stephen's name which puts a red flag up for Ginger but she over looks it. Emily says, "It's Colton, after we saw y'all the other day and I left we got on a fight on the phone because he wanted to spend the day with me he had this HUGE plan of events and he says I ruined them. Then he said he wishes he had a relationship like you and Stephen because you give your all to Stephen no matter what. I probably took it wrong but I took that he wishes I was more like you."

Ginger looks at her confused she didn't know her and Stephen were in an official relationship or that everyone thought so, she also didn't know that she was causing Colton and Emily trouble in paradise because they always seemed so perfect she sighs and says, "I don't think he meant that he wants you to be more like me. I think he meant that he wants you to put forth more of an effort when he has plans not to break them. He's just dissapointed is all. As for Stephen and I I'm not even sure we are in a relationship."

Emily still crying says, "Gin cut the shit. We both know you've had your eyes on Stephen since you showed up here. You used his wife's death to get close to him. You use mine and Colton's relationship to get close to him. I seen you guys sneaking around that night when he kissed you on the cheek."

Ginger is shocked and hurt at the same time, "Emily... I didn't come here to sleep with people. I haven't even slept with Stephen and I was just trying to be a good friend to him when his wife died. I did no such thing as use his wife's death. As for the kiss on the cheek that night Colton came to me asking me for advice for Valentines ideas for you. I gave him advice. That was all. He was talking so admirably about you not me. I can't believe you think that of me." Ginger storms out of the locker room smacking into Katie as she is entering.

Katie stops and says, " You okay girl?"

Gin nods and keeps walking because she doesn't want to go back in there and yell at Emily for the hateful things she just said and she also doesn't want to cry. She was finally happy and people thought she was a whore. She couldn't believe it or understand it. She didn't see any of the things she had done wrong in any way shape or form. She rounded the corner to where the guys sat on a bleacher thing Stephen, Colton, Paul, David, John, and Brandon she walked almost running past them around the corner and sat against the wall crying into her hands not noticing Willa coming from the vending area right towards her.

Willa stopped at Gin's side and asked, " Gin honey are you alright? Did Stephen do something? I'll kick him in the nuts for you."

Gin looked up and responded through her tears, "No it wasn't him. It wasn't a guy at all. I guess I thought someone was my friend but they thought much less of me."

Willa sat down beside her and reached over and wiped the mascara running down her face. "Let me guess, Emily?"

Ginger looked at her puzzled,"How'd you know?"

Willa smiles and responds,"Gin your the new girl and your really sweet. Colton thinks of you as a sister like he does with me but she doesn't like me around him. She gets hateful if I even speak to him if I'm not speaking through her to him. She is insecure in their relationship because of Stephen."

Ginger looks very puzzled and confused,"How is it Stephens fault? I don't understand."

Willa looks shocked, " You don't know about Stephen and Emily do you?"

Gin shakes her head and looks almost furious but tries to stay calm.

Willa responds smiling," Before you got here and before Colton and Emily got like they are now with each other. Stephen and Emily were like you and him are now. She was always with him. She was his go to girl and vise versa but they never officially said they were dating. Well Cassie, excscuse me Cassandra found out about it and she called him on it. They were headed for a divorce so Stephen called it off with Emily and started working on his marriage because of Mavi. Things seemed to calm down but Emily started partying a lot and that's when Colton swooped in trying to play knight in shining armor. I thought Stephen told you all this. I am sorry you found out from me."

Ginger looks astonished by all of this. This explained so much. The pieces all fell together. Her annoyance at the mention of his name earlier and his at her name and then the avoiding each other when everyone went out. She looked at Willa," No thank you girl. It means a lot. I was clueless. I have a question though and it stays between us."

Willa smiles,"Of course. Out of the hole cast here you and Katie are the ones I like most and trust like family."

Ginger smiled," Do you think Emily's jealous because of Colton and I being friends or do you think she's angry that his wife died and he didn't try and rekindle something there? He automatically chased after a fresh face and that fresh face happened to be me."

Willa carefully responds," Gin girl listen, I think Emily envys you. She wants to be you. You walked in and you fit right in. Every man turned their head not just Colton and Stephen. I mean even David and Paul were like, "Damn." Besides that though she thinks that you are a very fun and unique person and that threatens her because she thinks very little of her self. It's sad but true. Do I think she still likes Stephen? That is obvious that she does. She rolls her eyes anytime he touches you whether it be in a role or not. She approached you about something today and you got upset. Do the same to her. Approach her with your thoughts."

As the words I will rolled off her tongue a laughing Stephen appeared above them, Stephen asks, " Girl talk behind the bleachers? You two okay?"

Gin looked up at him kind of with anger crossing her face because she thought they had no secrets between the two of them and here she was finding out about this and not from him. Willa responded for them both," We are fine. Ginger and I were talking about somethings in her past and she got a little upset. I asked advice in life and she gave it. No big deal."

Stephen smiled, " Oh alright well good." He leaned down and kissed Gin on the forehead before going on set.

The tension on set was worse than the tension in a high school locker room. Everywhere Gin turned there were constant reminders of the events that took place earlier. Emily and Ginger's characters had a scene together and all Gin wanted to do was slap the shit out of her and confront her about what she had been told. She kept telling her self to be professional though because she loved her job.

After filming wrapped up for the day Emily rushed off set and to the locker room, as she got in there she purposely knocked a thing of soap into Gingers bag and opened the soap making sure it poured out on everything inside. Then she rushingly grabbed up her stuff and left not saying goodbye to anyone. During that shenanigan Gin was talking to Katie about tomorrows taping and had no idea what had taken place.

She walked into the locker room picking up her bag and she felt something wet dripping from the bottom. She huffed and unzipped it finding the empty soap bottle inside. Willa walked through the door as Ginger launched the empty soap bottle against the wall as hard as she possibly could and dropped her bag.

Willa picked the soap bottle up and threw it away, "Gin talk to me what's wrong? What happened?" By now Katie is standing in the door way and Ginger is sobbing into her hands.

Ginger crying responded, " I had a picture in here of me and my first love and it's ruined it's the only picture I had. He died and its ruined, not to mention all the other stuff that is in here like my make up."

Katie looks angry, "If it wasn't one of the three of us that put soap in your bag it could only be the only other female other than Danielle that would be in here. Danielle would never or Caity but they haven't been on set today, so that leaves Emily. She said she was mad at you but I never thought she'd do this girl. I am so sorry." Katie placed a hug around Gin and wiped her tears.

Willa too hugged her and said, "That's so childish."

As the girls stopped hugging her she got up approaching the door with her soaked bag, "I'll see you all tommorow. I need to go home." They nodded in response and Ginger left walking smack into Robbie Amell who was standing outside of the locker room talking to Stephen.

Robbie apoligized, " Sorry Gin I shouldn't be standing right infront of a doorway like that. Are you okay?"

Ginger looked him in his blue eyes and responded, " NO! I am not okay. It's not because I bumped into you though. It's because of immature childish bullshit." She was practically yelling but crying at the same time.

Stephen looked at her concerned, "Gin honey, are you alright? What happened?"

Robbie also looked concerned he'd been around Gin quite often and she had never been anything but calm and collective and she was yelling and angry.

Ginger looked at Stephen responding, " I am not alright. Your lovely ex girlfriend Emily. You know the one you didn't tell me you dated she ruined something that meant A LOT To me. A photograph, not just any photograph, a photograph of me and my ex, you know the one WHO IS DEAD."

Stephen looked at Ginger in shock, " How do you know about Em and I? Calm down please don't make a scene."

Ginger yells, " DON"T MAKE A SCENE STEPHEN. DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR ME? I think I'll find a different room to sleep in tonight. Being with you isn't a smart idea."

By now Colton, David, Paul, and everyone else was standing there witnessing her rage. She tossed her hole bag in the garbage since the stuff inside of it wasn't any good anyways because the soap had die in it and the die had died most of everything that was inside the bag. Stephen pleaded, " Ginger please calm down. I will explain myself just please don't do this."He grabbed her arm trying to pull her to him.

Ginger looked at him and began to sob uncontrollably, " Stephen, please just I need a night to myself to sort somethings out. Please just let me go."

Stephen let go of her arm and walked off with a hurt face. Willa approached Gin's side, " Do you want to stay with me tonight girl?"Katie smiled, " I was just about to ask the same thing?"

Ginger smiled through her tears, " I'd like that a lot. Why don't we all three stay somewhere, maybe go out tonight have some drinks?"

Katie laughed, " I think we all need that don't you wheels?"

Willa laughs and responds, " Yes let's do this thing."

Robbie, Colton, David, and Paul over hear this and Robbie speaks up," Well how about we all go out. I mean I may be an Amell and you may be mad at my cousin Gin but I didn't do nothing and all of us going one place is probably easier on the bars because we all know how security gets when we walk through the doors."

Ginger laughs responding tears stopping from falling, "Yes we can certainly all go to the same place. We will google some places and meet up at the bar. We will text one of you the address. DO NOT INVITE STEPHEN OR I WILL HAVE ALL OF YOUR NUTS."

They all nod as to say yes mam. Colton stopped before leaving to speak to Ginger," I am sorry about Emily's stunt she pulled. I knew nothing about it. She texted me telling me it was over after she left here and I called her out on it. I am so sorry."

Ginger looks at him, " She thought you were cheating with me. She confronted me earlier. Then Willa filled in some blanks for me and I know what it was all about. I am sorry you guys broke up but it maybe for the best."

Colton nods and kisses her on her cheek walking away. The girls head back to Katie's hotel room all getting glammed up. Ginger wearing a very short black mini skirt and a one sleeved tee shirt that says PARTAYYY! across it with a pair of black hooker boots to finish the outfit. Willa wearing a red partay shirt and a grey skirt the same length with red knee high hooker boots and Katie being their triplet wearing a purple partay shirt and a white skirt the same length with white hooker boots. Before leaving the hotel room they all curled their hair and did each others make up and then posted a selfie on each of their social media accounts with the caption: Going to have an Arrow girls night minus one because she decided to be a high schooler today. Oh well more fun for the three of us. #TRiplets.

Chapter 11- Bad Decisions

Willa, Katie, and Ginger piled into the back of a limousine headed towards a bar called Wild Ones to meet Colton, Robbie, Paul, and David. The girls piled out of the Limo onto the curb infront of the bar. Ginger walks over greeting the guys with a kiss on each of their cheeks and a side hug. Katie doing the same followed by Willa. As they enter the bar everyone has a drink in hand. Ginger trying to forget everything that happened that day. She starts taking shots like it ain't no big deal. After a few minutes she starts slurring her words a bit and Katie, Willa, and Gin head for the dance floor grinding against one another.

Robbie watches intensely as the girls dance keeping his eyes upon Ginger and Colton doing the same as well. It's like high school foot ball players stalking that really pretty girl on the cheer-leading team. As they are dancing Ginger looks up and sees two very familiar faces walk through the door. A tall blonde with a very short skirt hanging all over a very tall handsome ripped man. This blonde and this handsome man just happened to be Stephen and Emily. Before she even realized it Gin was taking back to back shots. Robbie notices that Emily is all over Stephen and the face's that Gin is making. He sees the pain crossing her face and he can't help but feel sorry for her. Katie approaches Gin quickly, "Gin we need to go before you blow up on Emily. I see the look in your eyes and I don't want to see you go to jail."

Willa stands guard because Emily and Stephen approach in very close range. Emily saying, " Oh funny finding you guys here. Stephen called me and asked if I wanted to go out and I decided what the hell. I mean what's wrong with having a little fun."

Gin snarled and looked directly into her eyes and then into Stephen's, " Oh yeah nothing wrong with being a whore. Not one bit. I mean hell that's what your good at isn't it Em. You tell me your my friend and well looky here you use to sleep with the guy whos trying to get me in bed but instead of telling me you hide it and then call me a whore. And then you show up here with the Guy I am in love with because you broke up with your boyfriend because you assume that because he asked me for Valentines advice for you that we were sleeping around behind your back. NO Felicia that isn't a good person. That is a trashy WHORE. SO BYE FELICIA." She says this waving her hands as if to shoo Emily away.

Everyone stands there in astonishment hearing what Ginger just said and waiting on Emily's reaction. Emily picks up her shot glass tossing the tequila in Ginger's face. Ginger revs back and bitch slaps Emily as hard as humanly possible leaving a hand imprint on her face. The security guards surround them and a guard says, "Miss Bridges I am sorry but I have to ask you to leave."

Ginger looks at her laughing kind of sadistically," Fine I'll go. Willa , Katie don't worry about me I will get my own hotel room."

Katie and Willa watch as she walks out wanting to leave but also wanting to stay. Robbie shakes his head in disappoint towards Stephen and says," I got it girls. I'll make sure she gets to the hotel." He rushes out the door after Gin. "Gin wait let me go with you. Your drunk and upset and I don't want you to do something you are going to regret tomorrow. I am so sorry he showed up there with her but I guess the saying is true boys will be boys no matter who's feelings get hurt."

Ginger turns to Robbie sobbing with her makeup running down both her cheeks and she leans into him crying into his chest as he embraces her as they wait for a cab. As Robbie is holding Gin Stephen storms out of the bar and sees Gin in Robbie's arms. Stephen says, " This is how you felt seeing Emily and I. It hurts I know. I was coming to find you to explain. I see though your in my cousins arms and you look comfortable."

She looks at him hurt and disgusted, " Stephen, Did you not hear my drunken speech? The whole LOVE thing. Your cousin came to check on me. He was worried after he seen my scene in there."

Stephen looks her deep in the eyes and at Robbie as if to motion him away. Gin speaks out, " Stephen I don't think we should do this not now please. Robbie's going to make sure I get home. You should do the same. I'll call you tomorrow."

Stephen looks broken and rejected, " I guess your right. I'll talk to you then." A tear rolls down his cheek as he walks away and he turns back to see Gin getting into the cab with Robbie following behind her. He rushes back inside the bar and lays a big passionate kiss on Emily in anger in-front of Willa and Katie. They then leave the bar together.

Ginger sits in the cab tears still rolling down her cheeks. Robbie looks at her feeling helpless because he wants to take the pain away from her. Gin looks over at him, " Thanks for being a good friend Robbie. You didn't have to help me find a way home."

Robbie smiles, " Gin your a really sweet girl and that shit my cousin pulled back there was ridiculous then for him to get mad at you when I was holding you trying to calm you down it was wrong. Once I get you settled in at the hotel I will order you food. I promise I won't abuse our friendship by trying to take advantage of you while you are drunk but I wanna be able to keep an eye on you . You are in a very vulnerable state."

Gin smiles as the cab stops infront of the hotel, " Can you do me a favor? I don't think I can climb those stairs will you carry me inside please."

Robbie laughs and picks her up and carries her inside to the hotel room and lays her on the bed. Ginger then looks green all over and starts gagging and Robbie takes her hair in his hands and holds it back as she blows chunks into the garbage beside the bed. He also pats her back soothing her trying to make her feel better. Once she is done throwing up she lays over on his shoulder and a tear streams down her face. "I don't know why I fall in love everywhere I go. I don't mean to. I came here to have a career not to fall in love. I didn't even realize I loved him until I seen him with another woman."

Robbie wipes her tears," Gin it's easy to fall in love when you aren't looking. I have done it before. You had no idea about the Stephen and Emily love story but it was there before you walked into the picture. I wouldn't be suprised if you weren't a jealousy ploy. I know that hurts but that's how my cousin is and I don't think he really means to hurt people like that but it just continuously happens. I felt so bad for you at the funeral that day and he really didn't take up for you like he should have that made me angry. Gin you deserve a man who sees you for you."

She tries to smile, " Thanks doll. I know I'm a wreck right now. Could you get me a drink please non-alcoholic please?"

He does this bringing her a sprite from the fridge. She sips it slowly then lays back on the bed. He takes a fleece blanket and lays it over her tucking her in. He leans down and kisses Gin on her forehead and says, " Get some sleep. You look rough right now."

She smiles and before she realizes it she leans up and she lays a big wet kiss on Robbie's lips. Robbie moves away," Gin your drunk. You clearly don't know what you just did and I won't hold it against you but..." Before he can even finish the sentence she kisses him again and a tear rolls down her cheek and she stops apolgizing, " I'm sorry Robbie. I miss him. All I can imagine in my head is that he's in the bed with her across town and she's getting what I wish I had."

Robbie wipes her tear and looks at her, " Gin get some rest dear. When you wake up you will feel much better. I promise."

She lays back on the bed and falls asleep thinking of Stephen.

Across town Stephen and Emily are in the hotel room alone. He left Mavi at his uncles house. Emily approaches Stephen rubbing his back and whispering in his ear," We should have never broke up." He smiles and runs his fingers through her hair and they entangle in eachother's arms as if they have become one. Then they slowly kiss passionatly, each one of them slowly stripping their clothes off throwing them to the ground. Emily moaning as Stephen kisses down her body. He smiles at Emily but he sees a different womans face in her place. He sees Gin's face and he pauses. " Em.. are you sure we should? You and Colton just broke up."

Emily smiles and keeps kissing on Stephen on his neck and behind his ears and rubbing down his body. "Yes I am sure. Colton is not you Stephen. I want you."

Stephen smiles and continues against his better judgement.

Chapter 12- Web OF MESS

Ginger wakes up with make up smeared all over her face from the night before and messy bed hair. She looks over and remembers all of the things that went down last night and notices that Robbie is still sound asleep. She taps on him waking him up because he has filming for The Flash to wrap up. She also remembers that all of her things are at Stephen's hotel room and not here. She pulls her hair up in the small hair bow she has and tries to make a different outfit out of what she has there but she knows she can't wear that to set so she texts Katie asking for a change of clothes a tank top and a hoodie and some sweats. She knows once she gets to set she will have a costume change so its no big deal but her clothes smell like puke and vodka. That's not the smell she wants to have to spread around all day. Katie brings over the clothes and Katie, Robbie, and Gin go to the star-buck's where they run into Emily and Stephen who are sitting at a booth drinking coffee together and holding hands. Ginger stars dead at Stephen and Emily and drops her coffee all over Robbie. Robbie notices them and shakes his head. Gin tries to hold back her emotions and wipes the anger from her and puts on her actress face and walks over to Stephen and Emily.

"Oh hey Love Birds. Is that my shirt Em? Keep it I don't need it but I do need the rest of my stuff back. If it's okay with you Stephen I still have my key, I'll go get it this afternoon after set?" She says this with a HUGE smile on her face not showing any type of emotion to them.

Stephen looks confused, "Yea. Sure. We will be out most likely." Emily smiles and is being completely lovey dovey all over Stephen who looks uncomfortable with her hanging all over him.

"Em cut it out you look desperate. No need to mark your territory. I know where I am not wanted. Just you two stay happy." She smiles and walks away.

Emily looks at her angrily, " I am not desperate. I got the man."

Ginger smiles and stares at them, " You to have fun. I'll see you on set." She turns and walks away not letting them see the pain she is feeling deep inside. The Ginger she was in high school would have ripped Emily's head off of her shoulders and not thought twice about it but she knew that wasn't good for the career she finally had in her grasps. As she left the coffee shop with Robbie they were waiting on a cab when she noticed a magazine with her picture on the front page, the heading saying,"HOLLYWOOD WHORE." She double looked and looked at the inside of it for a moment she read the article and tears filled her eyes. She handed the magazine over to Robbie who read it and shook his head in disbelief. The article read, " An up an coming fan favorite from the show CW show Arrow, Miss Ginger Bridges, has been spotted around town with different men almost weekly. It seems she took advantage of a distraught Stephen Amell after his late wife passed away then she left him for his cousin, Robbie. If that isn't enough she wound up breaking up the love birds, Emily Bett Rickards and Colton Haynes. This girl preys on other's weaknesses. If your in hollywood and your around her hold on to your man. She might put him under her spell." Gin climbed into the cab and as they approached set she noticed Paul and John starring at her and Robbie as they got out of the cab. She had tear stains on her face. She couldn't express the way she felt inside. The man she had fallen in love with was busy following the girl she thought was her friend around like a lost puppy and now she was in the spotlight in a negative light. It was high school all over again but worse.

Paul looked at Gin as she pushed past them to get to the ladies locker room, " Gin... you must've seen that TMZ bullshit. Don't let that bother you. If you ask those morons I am married to a goat. I mean seriously. They take any little thing and turn it into a story to get paid."

Ginger tries to smile at Paul but a single tear streams down her face, " I use to be a journalist Paul I know that they make up stuff. I know this isn't true but I also know that rumors start from within. People sell out stories to get even or get revenge. Thanks for trying to make things better though it means a lot."

Paul smiles, " Anytime."

As she rounds the corner a familiar face almost collides with her own, " Sorry Colton. I truly am."

Colton smiles as he sees her but then notices the tear stains, " Gin are you alright? You look rough. Is it the Stephen, Emily thing?"

Ginger breaks down and starts crying like a babbling baby in Colton's arms, " It's a lot of things. I feel like I don't fit in here. I feel like people don't like me. I feel like Stephen used me to win her back. I feel like she used me to get to Stephen. I feel unloved. I feel like I am trapped. I had let my guard down and I am betrayed as always."

Colton wiped her tears and patted her back gently, " Gin I have an idea but you might not like it."

Gin looked at him wide eyed, " What's your plan and if you say us sleeping together, Colton I will kick your ass?"

Colton laughed, " No unless you want to then I am down. Anyways, No I was thinking we could pretend to date to make Emily and Stephen jealous. I mean clearly Stephen still has feelings for you the way he looks at you isn't a friendly manner."

Ginger chuckled, " You watch way to many soap operas. It's a great idea Colton but what if it doesn't work and all we do is make the rumor mills even worse. Don't you know I have already slept with all of the Flash and Arrow cast and probably by tomorrow will have slept with the cast of some show from another network. You know people I have never even met before."

He laughs, " Yeah that bullshit. I was hoping you wouldn't see it. It's all worthless human beings that write that stuff. Your not a whore. If anyone around here is a real whore it'd have to be Willa I mean she takes home random guys from the bar every night."

Ginger chuckles, " Willa's young and single she's enjoying her self. It's all good. So we are a "fake" couple now. What do "fake" Couples do ?"

Colton smiles, " All the things real couples do, well we make everyone think that at least. You can room with me at the hotel for starters that will make people defiantly think we are sleeping together and if anything's gonna make either of them jealous that is it. We got to make sure to be all over each other when they around and make sure that we don't slip up any. It's pretty easy. "

Gin smiles, "Something tells me you have done this shit before."

Chapter 13- Faking it

Colton and Gin swing by the hotel that Emily and Stephen are staying at to pick up Ginger's belongings. Gin knocks so that she doesn't barge in and find them in bed together or something. When there is no answer Gin uses her key and goes inside grabbing her things as quickly as possible. She looks on the bed and sees a lot of her underwear and things laying there as if they have been worn. Colton steps in the doorway. "That bitch has been wearing my fucking lingerie to sleep with him."

Colton laughs, " Umm... that's hilarious but makes me mad at the same time."

Gin glares at Colton, " I Don't find it funny Colton. I find it disturbing and it hurts deep down inside."

Colton apologizes and helps her gather her things. Ginger is picking up one of her t-shirts and notices a pregnancy test in the trash next to the bed and looks at it it's positive. She looks like she is about to go total Hulk Smash. A tear falls from her cheek and she hears Emily's obnoxious giggle coming down the hallway. Then she hears Stephens voice and she has a hard time holding her self together. Colton notices her crouched down and grabs her up calming her in his arms. As Stephen and Emily enter their hotel room they see their ex's entangled in eachother's arms. Stephen feels betrayed and wraps his arm around Emily to make it seem like he doesn't care. Colton turns and looks back at them, " Oh hey you two. Sorry didn't mean to be invading your space just came to get Gin Gin's stuff. She needed her clothes. I mean it isn't like they stay on very long but yeah she defiantly needed them for work."

Ginger goes along using her acctress skills to her advantage, " Colton they don't care about our sex life. Just like we don't care about theirs. I am sure they are just like us, animals." Ginger growls at Colton a little and smirks as he leans in and kisses her passionately. Ginger feels shocked as their lips lock because until this moment this was all just another role for her but when his lips locked with hers it felt as if she was on a completely different planet. She felt as if they were the only two people on the planet. She had never felt this not even with Stephen and it scared her really. She thought up until that moment that Stephen was the one for her and now she had questions in her head that she didn't know how to answer. Colton felt sparks fly as he kissed her and he felt the magic too. As the kiss came to an end, Gin said, " Well I guess we should go. We have plans tonight. See you guys on set tomorrow." They walk out with Gin's things in their hands and Colton's arm around Gin's shoulders.


End file.
